


Old Man Yells at Food

by taylor7304



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Steve and Bucky being old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: Bucky being introduced to things that he's missed out on
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Old Man Yells at Food

It started as a joke. Peter would film the avengers doing mundane tasks and post them to a small youtube channel that literally only four people follow: Tony, May, Ned and MJ. He showed one of his videos to Sam once, Steve trying to educate himself and Bucky on things that they've both missed out on, and Sam laughs so hard he can't breathe. 

It only escalated from there. Sam was constantly filming the two of them doing things, whether it was laundry or trying to figure out how to make breakfast without setting off the smoke alarm. 

One day, Tony sends both Sam and Bucky to the store to get groceries for the Tower. Because two super-soldiers, a couple of master assassins, a demi-god, a growing spider-child, a man with breathtaking anger issues, the CEO of Stark industries, Tony Stark himself and Sam, eat a lot. So, groceries. 

They make it to the store in record time pretty much. Sam drove since Bucky was afraid they'd crash if he drove. That's another thing they'd been learning to do, drive in a city where everyone drives like it's their last time. 

And sure enough, Sam pulls out his phone and turns on the camera when they arrive. Bucky's used to it by now, ignoring it as he looks at the list in his hands. The two men make their way down the aisles and Bucky gasps, loudly. Sam flips the camera up towards Bucky's face and he's holding a jar of Marshmallow fluff in his hands. He looks ecstatic. 

"Marshmallow fluff in a jar, Sam." He grins, "I've seen everything now. What do you even put this on?" Sam's laughter is muffled from behind the camera. "Doesn't matter. It's going on everything." 

With that, Bucky puts it into the cart. It’s not on the list of things that they need, nor was it something that they needed at all, but Bucky was excited and Tony wouldn’t care that much. So long as Thor, or Peter, never ate it. The two of them do not need any more sugar in their lives. 

Bucky pushes the cart down the aisle, stopping every so often to actually pick out the things that they need and cross them off the list. He stops again in front of a few different things of Quinoa and frowns. 

He picks one up and turns towards Sam, “Quinoa. How the holy hell do you pronounce this?” 

Sam explains to him and he nods once but puts it back on the shelf. It’s not something they need nor does Bucky want to touch it with a ten foot pole. They keep going, the video on Sam’s phone the longest he’s ever taken. He’ll ask Peter how to cut the clips later but for now, he leaves it alone. 

Bucky scoffs loudly, shaking his head as he holds something up to show Sam, “Baconnaise. I can’t decide if this is the exact opposite of what I died for or the perfect example of it.” 

Sam can’t help himself. He laughs, long and hard. The other people in the store must think he’s gone crazy but he doesn’t care. Not when Bucky’s making that face he often does when he doesn’t understand. He puts the baconnaise down and continues on, glancing at Sam from time to time. 

They turn their cart down the cheese aisle and Bucky lights up. He looks like a child on Christmas. “Sam, I’m going to live in this cheese aisle for the rest of my life.” 

Sam just flips the camera and shows him shaking his own head at Bucky’s comment. He turns it back around and watches as Bucky slowly walks through the cheese, leaning down to read the different names. Eventually, Sam has to drag him from the aisle as they actually need to keep going. 

They get to the granola, because Bruce likes to put granola in his yogurt. It's apparently something the Hulk likes as well. Bucky turns and with a deadpan expression on his face, looking extremely serious exclaims, “I don’t feel like you appreciate granola properly.” 

Sam almost drops the camera because he’s laughing so hard. Bucky ignores him as he puts some into the cart and carries on. Sam feels like he might actually explode, he’s laughing so hard. His cheeks hurt from smiling. 

The frozen food aisle is not much better and Sam honestly wasn’t expecting anything else. Bucky picks up a thing of pizza bagels and his eyes go wide,  “Mini bagel pizzas. This is heaven isn’t it? I died and God, uh, Thor’s dad, or somebody felt sorry for me and let me into heaven.” 

Sam rolls his eyes, tells Bucky to put the bagels into the cart so they can finally get out of here. They’ve definitely been in the store for far too long. Bucky shrugs but does as he’s told and then pushes the cart towards the checkout lanes. They wait in line and then when the cashier tells them their total, Bucky’s eyes almost bug out of his head. 

“It’s HOW MUCH?” He turns to Sam with a confused expression, “Sam, seriously, I think these price tags have to be wrong.” 

Sam rolls his eyes once again and apologizes to the poor cashier. He takes Tony’s credit card and swipes it and the cashier tells them to have a good day. 

As the video comes to an end, you can hear Sam telling him, “It doesn’t matter how much it is because we’re not the ones paying for it.” 

Bucky laughs and the video comes to a close. Later on, Sam has Peter cut the clips into a shorter video and post it to his youtube channel, which Sam promptly follows, titled, “Old Man Yells at Food.” 

It goes viral. 


End file.
